Samus Aran (Non-Canon)
|-|Wanpakku= |-|Shounen Oh= |-|Zebes Invasion Order= Summary Samus Aran is a renowned galactic bounty hunter and the protagonist of the Metroid franchise. However, outside of the main canon, lies various non-canon series depicting Samus' adventures throughout the cosmos. Most of which depict Samus having some weird obsession with the Morph Ball. Metroid Wanpakku Manga is essentially a manga that follows Samus' adventures through the NES game while being a guide mapping out the tourian. Metroid Shounen Oh is a short 4koma parody of Super Metroid. Powers And Stats Tier: At least 9-A | High 8-C Name: Samus Aran, The Galaxy’s Strongest Warrior. Origin: Metroid Wanpakku | Shounen Oh Manga Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Cyborg Warrior, Human Female Powers And Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Transformation, Enhanced Senses, Fourth Wall Awareness, Ice Manipulation, Energy Projection, Absorption, Temporary Invulnerability, Resistance to Heat. | All previous abilities and Explosion Manipulation from using Shinespark, Statistics Amplification. Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Fell from space to Zebes after having her ship destroyed by Space Pirates, can casually destroy blocks and make enemies explode into bits) | Large Building level (Caused an explosion with the Shinespark that reached 2.3 tons of TNT equivalent) Speed: Unknown | High Hypersonic (Was capable of using the Speed Booster to escape the pull of Zebes in the ‘’...And She’s a Star’’ strip that this was prior to Zebes being confirmed to have 960x the gravity of Earth, which results in her escape velocity being Mach 33) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Superhuman (Lifted and flipped her own gunship using Speed Booster in You have to press “R”.) Striking Strength: Unknown | Large Building Class (Is actually physically stronger than she is durable, as shown in Ice Beam Instructions) Durability: At least Small Building level | Large Building level (Was the epicenter of the very explosion caused by the Shinespark) Stamina: Above Average | Quite poor usually, however, when determined she can withstand being penetrated from spikes with zero issues and journey through an entire planet. Range: Extended Melee range normally, up to several meters with Arm Cannon. Standard Equipment: Should have all the gear granted in the Metroid (NES) | Should have all the gear granted in Super Metroid. Intelligence: Seems to vary, can be very low when it comes to common sense, however, can be quite high in terms of combat. Weaknesses: Cocky to a degree. | Has a bizarre obsession with round objects and is an airhead. Feats: * Hit an asteroid at escape velocity and turned out fine. (Durability Feat) * Fell down from space to Zebes on two separate occasions and was alright. (Durability Feat) * Could break through floors from sheer weight alone. (Weight...Feat?) * Can hear a Space Pirate from several kilometers away. (Enhanced Senses Feat) Key: Wanpakku Series | Shounen Oh Series Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Iron Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Iron Man's Profile (High 8-C versions used with speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Nintendo Category:Technology Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Metroid Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists